


Tell me a secret

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is in love with Charles. But he can't tell him, even though they usually tell each other all their secrets. And being in love with your best friend is definitely a big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed, comments would be lovely

Erik is lying face down on his bed, there is a pile of homework on his desk, but he is 17 years old and there's so much more important stuff in his life than homework. 

Charles for example. 

Charles and his blue eyes and red lips. The way he looks when he is concentrating. The way he babbles when he is nervous or drunk, always underlining every sentence with sweeping gestures. 

Charles is Erik's best friend.  
Quite frankly, he is his only friend and that is because everyone else is an idiot. Erik is incredibly impatient, he loathes waiting and apparently everyone's brain works so much slower than his and that means that he always has to wait. Unless for Charles. 

Charles who is so bright and always interested, never boring, kind and caring for everyone, ridiculously naive and oh so innocent. 

Which is the problem, because unfortunately Charles is not only Erik's best friend, but also his soulmate and one true love. And the subject of his not very innocent wet dreams. 

Erik growls, he's been sure that he loves Charles for quite some time and he yearns to tell him, but what they have is so unique, so precious and he does not dare to throw it away for lust. He can do without sex. 

Even though it's getting harder everyday. Especially when they use the group bathroom after their soccer training. And Charles is so shameless, God, he'll be the death of Erik. 

"Erik, du schmilzt schon wieder die halbe Küche." yells his mother from outside. 

"Sorry Mama." Erik tends to lose control over his powers whenever he is distracted. And Charles is certainly a distraction. 

He decided that he might as well go over to Charles' because sitting here and fantasising about him under the shower will do him no good. And the homework can wait, it's Friday evening anyway. 

They usually spend their Friday evenings going out to someone's house where everyone meets, drinks illegally alcohol and smokes even more illegally. It is always Charles who is invited because everyone likes Charles, but it is like you cannot have Charles without Erik, so they always go together. 

This time it is at someone's house who's name is Armando but everyone just calls him Darwin, because he is so weirdly interested in evolution theories. 

The house is full of people, Erik is sure he has seen Angel do a little lapdance and showing off her freshly tattooed shoulders - God knows if her parents allowed that. 

Alex Summers is hitting on Hank McCoy in the worst way ever - with talking shit about him and calling him names. 

Which makes everything the usual. 

Erik and Charles are sitting together in the bathroom, enjoying the wide space of the hot tub - without water. 

And that's usual, too. 

They never really go to the parties to spend time with others, which is fine for Erik anyway because he hates everyone except Charles, but Charles is Charles and he is nice and he likes talking to others. 

"It's good to be here, my friend." Charles says and takes a sip of the expensive whiskey they took from the cupboard Darwin told them they shouldn't touch. 

Charles' accent is even heavier when he's drunk, the words punctuated in the posh british way.  
Which goes directly to Erik's groin.  
He groans. 

"Are you alright?" Charles asks and Erik just nodds because he cannot actually tell Charles that no, he is not, because all he can think of is Charles' lips and that it's driving him crazy. 

He takes the bottle out of Charles' hand and takes a heavy swallow, Charles just smiles. 

Erik shuffles a bit on the hard ceramic to find a better position, then he leans back a bit. "Tell me a secret." 

That is another thing they do, telling each other secrets. It is like an unspoken rule, whenever one of them says the magic words the other has to reveal one. 

"Uuuuh," Charles laughs "let me think, what could I tell you." he turns his head to one side and frowns, there is a loose strand of hair falling in his eyes and Erik wants to reach out and tuck it away. He sees his mother doing it with his dad and he wants to be that person for Charles. 

Charles looks suddenly back to him. Did Erik say that out loud? Or did he just accidentally melt something? 

Because the things he can do with metal - he hasn't told Charles and maybe he never will, because he is too afraid of the reaction. 

"I can read your mind." 

"You can - what?" Erik spills half of the whiskey over his shirt, he probably would have dropped the bottle completely if he wouldn't have catched the tiny metal band on the rim. 

"Look - it's actually very much like the thing you just did," Charles leans closer and gestures to the bottle. "I mean, it's obvious not the same, but I guess be both have a special talent." he smiles brightly as if it is a normal thing to just casually tell your best friend that you can read his mind which means you're able to hear his thoughts which means - oh God, Charles knows about Erik's crush. 

Or more like; Erik's dark fantasies, Erik's longing to touch Charles' collar bone, Erik's weird dream of Charles' reading to him when he goes to sleep, Erik's unrequited love. 

"Who said that it's unrequited?" Charles asks and leans another inch closer and suddenly Erik thinks mind reading is actually really great.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Erik, du schmilzt schon wieder die halbe Küche." = "Erik, you're melting half of the kitchen again."


End file.
